Accidents Can Happen
by Pheonix4
Summary: Percy and Hermione meet up at the Three Broomsitcks where an accident happens...P/H later on some swearing which is why its pg 13
1. Default Chapter

Accidents can happen

Disclaimer: everything related to Harry potter is JKR's except for those who aren't in the books or movies, they are mine. THIS is the ONLY time I hope to have to write a disclaimer! It takes up so much story space.

Summary: Hermione and Percy get very drunk and an accident occurs. Probley been done before so don't sue also a little H/G D/M M being mycharacter Mary Potter*** **later on.

A/n on with the story and please read and review!

Hermione Granger's boyfriend actually her ex-boyfriend Jeremy Carey had just broken up with her. She had gone to the Three Broomsticks where she ran into Percy Weasley. Percy had just suffered a break-up by his ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. She stated that after 5 years of a relationship that she no longer loved him.

"Hermione," Percy said with a sort of upsets in his voice, "What a surprise. What brings you hear? You should be at work right now"

"So should you Percy" Hermione replied.

"Well if my ex-girlfriend, Penelope, hadn't broken up with me I might have gone to work today. Besides I deserve a day off because I haven't taken a day off since I started at the Ministry."

"That's pretty much why I'm here." Hermione told him using a monotone voice. Soon they couldn't remember what they were doing on account they had gotten themselves drunk off that damn glass of whiskey. They woke up the next day in Percy's bed not knowing what had gone on the night before. Embarrassed, Hermione quickly got dressed and apparated to work wondering if this strange feeling she got around Percy was love. Two months later Hermione was throwing up almost every morning. A worried friend, Lavender made her go to the doctors where she received the biggest shock of her life. She, Hermione Ann Granger was pregnant. She was pregnant with Percy's baby.

A/N end until next chapter pls. REVIEW


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Accidents can happen Ch.2

Disclaimer: I have to do this again cause someone pointed out that someone has done this idea. Ok the idea is Gwen Potters though I'm going to change my plot. First off her character Jeremy was and is and never will be the same idea as my Jeremy Cash who will only show up in that chapter more then likely SO DON'T FLAME!

Hermione stared hard at Dr. Lindsey Heart.

"Pregnant? Are you sure" she asked questionably.

"I'm absolutely positive especially with theses test results saying that you are pregnant, Miss Granger" Dr. Heart replied kindly, "Do you know who the father is?"

Hermione thought hard for a minute coming to one conclusion, "Yes. The Father is none other then Percy Weasly, our one and only Minister of Magic."

"But, how can this be?" Dr. Heart asked nervously.

"Easy," Hermione replied, "We met up three months ago in the Three Broomsticks. My ex-boyfriend Jeremiah Cash, who I called Jeremy, had broken up with me. That same day Penelope Clearwater had broke up with Percy. We talked about what happened to us and we got drunk. So drunk we can't remember what happened that night. All I know is that we woke up together in a bed at the Leaky Cauldron. So that night we must have made love considering what you just told me, Dr. Heart" 

Well, Miss Granger" Dr. Heart told her in a stern voice, "You must tell Percy it's the only proper thing to do,"

"I agree, I will go and do it now," Hermione said as she prepared to leave. After she left Dr. Heart's office she immediately apparated to Percy's office at the Ministry. She walked up to his secretary and told her she must she Percy, it was a family emergency. After she was granted permission, she hurriedly walked inside and sat down.

"What is this family emergency, Miss Granger? " Percy asked.

"Well its not really a family emergency but deals more with me and you. I only said family emergency so I could talk with you without having an appointment" she said, "Percy, remember that night at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, very well actually, why?" he replied.

"Well," Hermione started slowly, "Seems we made love that night because I'm pregnant with your child"

A/N cliff I know but I needed to make a point that I borrowed this idea from Gwen Potter and that my Jeremy who's real name is Jeremiah is mine and not Gwen's. Thanxs pls. Review NO FLAMES pls.


	3. Shockand romance?

Accidents can Happen

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. NOT even the plot. I borrowed it, but it will eventually belong to me as this story progresses. SO PLEASE DON"T SUE! Yes, I know I have mistakes. Not everyone is perfect, and I am not perfect either. 

A/N Thanks to those who have given me kind reviews I do appreciate them. Those who have given me mean ones should bug off and not read the story if they are going to review like that.

          Percy just stared at Hermione with complete shock. He was just about to ask how it happened when it occurred to them. Damn, he thought we must have made love that night. "Are you positive?" he asked Hermione in a monotone voice. "Yes, I just received the test results from my doctor." She replied quietly. "Hermione, I have an urgent meeting I need to go to. Do you think you can meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 6:00 pm for dinner?"    
 "Sure," Hermione replied, "I have an urgent meeting myself that I need to attend to." As Hermione left his office Percy thought to himself. Hermione looks really pretty today. Now I have the chance to tell her that I love her. After Hermione had shut the door, Percy immediately apparated to his meeting with the American Minister of Magic. Hermione was thinking to herself as she left Percy's office. I think I may be falling for him and he sure looks hot today were going through her mind. As she sat through her meeting she couldn't stop thinking of him. As she was getting ready to apparate to the Three Broomsticks she realized that she was in love with him and wondered if he felt the same way. As soon as she walked in she noticed Percy sitting at a lonely table in the corner and headed over to sit down. As soon as she sat down Percy asked nervously, "Hermione, I noticed how pretty you were and realized that I love you. I was wondering if you felt the same way?" After thinking for a few minutes Hermione replied, "Yes, I feel the same way although I just realized it myself." After they ordered their dinner and a couple of butterbeers they talked about the baby. They realized they should probably move in together and eventually get married. When they were about to leave Percy asked Hermione, "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, I'd love to," she replied sweetly. They both agreed not to tell anyone about the baby until they were either engaged or Hermione was showing. Though they did tell them that they were going out. Ron and Charlie both thought they made the perfect couple while everyone else was just plain shocked. The Weasleys got an even bigger shock when Harry and Ginny announced their engagement. 

A/N I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. But I have been real busy lately so please be grateful I'm in the eighth grade and busy preparing for high school and SOLs (standards of learning testing in Virginia) I also have been getting ready for All-County Band and All District Band PLUS I HAVE A LIFE!!! PLEASE REVIEW but no flames please


End file.
